t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Loners
A thrush fluttered onto a branch, letting out its shrill call to echo through out the canopy. Sleet's head swung around in the direction of the chirp, slinking behind the fronds by the tree. He slowly crawled upward, his forepaws stretched around the thin trunk. The white-furred tom reached the branch where the bird was, swatting out his paw to hit against the bird. As his paw hit it, the bird let out a short tweet, falling to the ground dazed. Purring with satisfaction, Sleet leapt off the branch, nipping at the bird's nape. He continued to purr, chewing at the bird as he pulled apart the feathers. Ripple.of.mc 22:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hearing the faint sqeak and a rising pirr made Falcon's hopes rise. ((This, Ripple, is our solution.)) Bounding over, he looked at a bird, almost naked lying on the ground. "Great work!" Falcon commented and nuzzled his friend. "I'll go hunt too. Better for us!" Falcon nodded and slunk into the brambles.★Darкsнïne★ 22:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) April shyly approached Sleet, "Hey, I heard this is a place for rogues and loners? I'd like to join your little- group thingy. Please." She mewed. "I'm April. I want a place to just... Live. With the kits I have on the way. I hope that's not a problem." She said quietly. ~April Sleet purred as he saw Falcon approach him, he proudly stood before the bird, a wide smile planted on his face. "I caught it in a snap." The white-furred tom boasted, puffing out his fluffy chest. He nodded to sleet, stuffing the messy bird under a pile of leaves. Sleet swung his head around, locking his blue gaze with April's. He nervously backed up, shuffling his paws. "Oh- Uh. Hello." He squeaked, his whiskers quivering with fear. He relaxed once he determined that the rogue meant no harm. Sleet nodded, his curled ear flicking beneath the breeze. "Well, of course. But we don't have a particular group. Most of us are only individuals. I've never really thought about being a group. It feels like the Clans." The tom was suddenly very talkative, yapping away at the queen. Ripple.of.mc 02:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Turning around, Falcon found sudden interest in the conversation. "Hello there! Sleet is right. We don't really come in groups. He finds it uncomfortable." Falcon nudged Sleet playfully. "I find it fine. But we're just friends. We don't really come together you see." Falcon lifted a paw to wipe his ear.((that almost made me type bottom)) "We're loners, which means alone. Don't cause trouble though. You may hunt with friends, but don't think of forming an alliance." Falcon sighed. He loved this peaceful, carefree life, but something made him crave to be social. He knew that if he ever joined a clan, he would promise to meet in a certain spot every night. The code said nothing about loner friends, right?★Darкsнïne★ 03:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, okay. Well hi anyway." She purred, sitting down with her tail curled on her flank. ~April Sleet chuckled almost inaudibly as his friend nudged him, he swatted up a gentle paw to Falcon's face. An amusing sparkle lifting in his gaze, the tom slightly pricked his ears as Falcon mentioned that he was fine with being in a group. Sleet looked away, then forced himself to smile as he gazed at April. "Well, since you're expecting kits. We can find a great place for you to shelter, it's really diffilcult keeping out of danger in these parts." He mewed, especially with those LeafClan cats finding an interest in our land. ''Ripple.of.mc 22:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Falcon woke up stretching. ''Today I shall join them... "Wake up Sleet.''I feel that I must leave today. Promise me every night you shall meet me at the grove? That is my final decision in our meeting place. " his voice shook, fearing his friends might hate him for what he chose to do. ''Im sorry...★Darкsнïne★ 18:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Timeskip)) Sleet flicked his ears as he heard Falcon stir, he woke up, blinking his bleary eyes as the light stung them. His jaw dropped, and he flattened his ears to his skull. "Goodbye Falcon..." He mewed quietly, his tone edged with sadness. Hurt flashed in Sleet's eyes as he began to speak. "I'll always be there, by the Grove." He nodded, watching with sorrow as he padded away. Ripple.of.mc 20:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcon nodded, padding the opposing direction as his paws shook. His anticipation was stronger than his fear and he looked forward to his new life.★Darкsнïne★ 20:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ((New sig :P)) Sleet sat quietly by the grove, scanning the wide, grassy terrian with his blue icy eyes. He saw a cat move slowly along the horizon. Falcon! ''Sleet let out a purr of excitement, hopping to his paws. Ripple of MoonClan 02:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Ooh!)) Falcongaze looked at his friend happily. "Sleet, your okay! Oh. Your bloody." He shook his head. "Let me get some cobwebs." He inspected the trees, wrapping the webs tightly around his paws. "Perfect!" He purred, nuzzling his friend happily. "The clan is great! You hunt with others. Basicly like us two friends but with many more cats." He I elected Sleet's pelt, pawing through the light fur to add the bpcinwebson the real wounds. "Stay still while I. " he muremered, too concentrated to finish.'~Darkshine903' 03:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Avaro, after Ace seemed less threatening, cast his sister a glare. "Well, though I ''hate to admit it, Avery here basically started the whole thing." The russet tom mumbled, only to see Avery bristling in fury in the corner of his gaze. "I most certainly did not!! You were the little idiot who randomly attacked a poor she-cat!" Avaro bristled in response, his tail lashing while Ace groaned in annoyance. "Who're you calling little?!" "My stars, you still can't over your height, can you runt?" "Don't call me that!" "I can call you what I want!" "Can not!" "Can too!" "Can n-" "Enough!!" Ace spat, watching his littermates sink back again. "You two are acting like immature kits, it's embarrassing and ridiculous. Both of you, grow up!"Silverstar 00:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sleet began to hoarsely purr as he saw his old friend come into view. He greeted the tom with a nod, smiling but pain was still gnawing at his pelt. "I was just in a battle with a Clan!" The white-furred tom mewed, half-angry and half-proud. Sleet puffed out his chest, pricking his ears forward. "I don't understand how you can like those Clans. They are greedy land-stealers! Look what they did to me!" He yowled, turning around and showing him his wounds. Ripple of MoonClan 21:08, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze laughed. "I can see that looking in your bloody pelt!" He sighed. "It's really not like that Sleet. Their different. They care like family. Like you and me." He curled his tail around Sleet purring heavily. "Like you and me." He repeated and watched the stars calmly.~Falcongaze Sleet snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right! They didn't look sweet and caring when they ripped my pelt!" He shouted again, shaking out his drenched pelt. The tom quieted, taking a deep calm breath as he sat back on his haunches, craning his head towards the sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight, but my pelt certainly isn't!" Sleet muttered, twitching his whiskers as a breeze nudged him. Ripple of MoonClan 01:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze snickered. "And would you rather me dunk in the river?" He teased playfully letting out a playful snarl. I haven't played like this in moons!~Darkshine903 01:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sleet turned his head to the tom, his ears perking forward. He smirked as he leaped forward suddenly, swatting out a small paw at the large tom's face. "Even though I'm half the size of you, I'll always beat you in any battle!" Sleet chuckled, rolling into the grass with Falcongaze. Ripple of MoonClan 01:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why you little..." He huffed as white fur filled his mouth. Spitting it out, he got up and tackled Sleet, rolling to the ground. He looked down, Sleet under his paws and Falcongaze leaning over him. "Now what do you do!" ~Darkshine903 02:52, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather scowled as she returned from the LeafClan territory, her pelt completely covered in mud and battle-wounds, her pelt now a red-brown color. She snarled quietly to herself, weak and in pain, so she lay down, her ears flattened against her skull. If only that fox-hearted LeafClan had brought less cats, if only...Silverstar 17:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Eagle huffed. "Well I think I could have defeated those foolhearty fools myself! They're so weak." He stalked off in frustration.~Darkshine903 17:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sleet licked his claws, his tail swishing against the branch. He still missed Falcon by his side, but was glad he could visit him. The white-furred tom yawned, stretching out his jaws widely. He blinked against the sunset, ruffling out his pelt as he slowly drifted with sleep. Ripple of MoonClan 02:58, April 20, 2015 (UTC)